


Divergent Stories AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Meta, Parallel Universes, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: MATHMF WHISPERED:for the AU ask i will use one of your examples Wwbtf!tsuna meets canon!Tsuna, Au characters meeting their canon versions is always interesting for me, so i wonder how it would go in this meeting





	Divergent Stories AU

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level.
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here.
> 
> They are considered  **complete**  as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded.
> 
>  
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  1. The first thing wwbtf!Tsuna feels landing in this Namimori is a sense of emptiness. You never know what isn't there until it’s gone. His Namimori is so spiritually charged, its singing, bright, vibrant and full of life. Here, this Namimori is… not dead, but blank, empty. It simply is.
  2. Of course just as he got his bearings is when this canon!Tsuna and canon!Reborn come around the corner. Reborn being Reborn, goes straight to the offensive, only for canon!Tsuna to hold him back.  
  
“Who are you?” canon!Tsuna asks.  
  
“Another you,” wwbtf!Tsuna answers. “I won’t be here for long.”
  3. Pity and envy are the two emotions both Tsunas feel for different reasons.
  4. For canon!Tsuna, he sees his future self in wwbtf!Tsuna, the one person Tsuna vowed to never become in wwbtf!Tsuna. He sees manipulation, shadows and secrets. He sees lies and half truths. Without any words, canon!Tsuna knows this is what cuts wwbtf!Tsuna the deepest.  
  
But on the other hand, wwbtf!Tsuna is the one who got away. There would be no mafia, no weight of an unwanted crown (and though he may have a crown, it’s a crown of choice). wwbtf!Tsuna has choices, has people who listen to him, has all the courage, strength and willpower that canon!Tsuna strives for.   
  5. For wwbtf!Tsuna, he sees the invisible shackles that tie canon!Tsuna down. It’s worrying the way the counterparts of his friends don’t… really listen. That canon!Tsuna is being forced into role of Decimo. It’s lonely, looking at him, no strong pillar like Neesan to lean on, slowly being driven into a corner. And it cuts so deeply that wwbtf!Tsuna can trace how exactly that future self came to be from this version of Tsuna, can see the faults, the thinking and where others had failed. Why tell anyone of his mad plan, if no one ever really listens?  
  
But on the other hand, canon!Tsuna in his small ways, gets to  _be_. Even if no one really listens, this Tsuna expresses himself, his thoughts and fears in a way that wwbtf!Tsuna would never dare. wwbtf!Tsuna is so use to cutting himself down, hiding bits and pieces of him because of Ienari, because of bullies, because it was dangerous. wwbtf!Tsuna built his life up on secrets and half truths and canon!Tsuna got his childhood, his innocence, can simply be, to the best of his ability,  _Tsuna_.
  6. Before it’s time to leave, wwbtf!Tsuna takes canon!tsuna aside, away from everyone, away from Reborn and presses an orange omamori into canon!Tsuna’s hand. wwbtf!Tsuna has no idea if it would work, where it would lead, but he has always had faith in Neesan’s abilities and 9 out of 10 times just believing is enough.  
  
“If you’re ever drowning and no one is listening,” wwbtf!Tsuna said. “Make a prayer and believe, break it open and see where it leads.”  
  
“It’s a lot more dangerous for you than it is for me, isn’t it?” canon!Tsuna asked.  
  
wwbtf!Tsuna shrugged. “It’s dangerous to go alone, take this.”  They both grinned because zelda has been one of the few consistency their universe share.
  7. It’s honestly strange, seeing what could have been. But though their roads are different, the goal of  _living_  is still the same.



**Author's Note:**

> **[The tumblr Divergent Stories AU tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/divergent-stories-au) **


End file.
